


*SPOILERS* Mass Effect 3: Stuff I need to get out of my chest.

by WeirdShippings



Category: Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShippings/pseuds/WeirdShippings





	*SPOILERS* Mass Effect 3: Stuff I need to get out of my chest.

Okay, you know how things are in the end, and this is how I think it should have gone:

Remember the Reaper on Rannoch. After you kill him, you’ve a talk with Admiral Hackett, and he ask you to give him what is left of the Reaper (regardless you decided to help the geth, the quarian or both) so they can keep building the Crucible. They don’t know why, but the Prothean blueprints said it need parts from a Reaper.

Now, let’s flashforward until the end of the game.

Regardless if you date somebody or not, you get heat by the bean of the Reaper.  
You, two soldiers and Captain Anderson survive the attack. You heard Joker saying that the Crucible is stabbing it’s tentacle into Earth (in this version, the Crucible have tentacles coming out of the sphere part of it) and it take all electric and radiation energy on Earth, and it tentacles get also into the Core, absorbing a bit of it’s energy.

Anderson and you get inside of the Crucible, but you see the Illusive Man there. Then, you’ve to choose between Anderson and the Illusive Man. If you pick the Illusive Man, you kill Anderson and then the Illusive man, but if you choose Anderson, he will be badly hurt and you will kill the Illusive Man. 

Then, you heard the voice from a VI (installed during the build of the Crucible) and the voice of a Reaper together telling you what is going on. You can synthesis, control or destroy the Reapers. 

If you choose to synthesis with them, you will go to the upper floor and you’ll see something similar of what happened in the actual, but this version you see how it kill your Shepard, making bleed from his eyes, mouth, ears and nose. Anderson (or his corpse) and the Illusive Man corpse will start to have the same effects. And finally you die. 

If you choose to refuse, well, everyone dies and Liara’s record of what happened before is showing in a new military base with a new alien species, getting ready to fight the new attack of the Reapers.

If you choose to control them, you will walk forward; into the middle of the sphere; you’ll sit down on the chair while a helmet goes onto you, stabbing syringes inside of his skull, and you hear him scream in pain and his eyes slowly starting to turn bright blue. You won’t die, but you’re not longer functional. Joker go and recover your body, but they can’t move it and you don't react. They say you’re dead. 

If you choose to destroy them, you will go down on a elevator to the lower floor, thinking of everything you have done. Then, you will find a cylinder that is covering the laser, like a lock. The last bean to kill all the Reapers. But there is a catch, you’ve to shoot it to break the lock and it will be a massive explosion of energy which will break the Crucible and most likely kill you. See I say most likely? Here’s the catch.

If you’ve 5000 points of Efficient Military Strength, destroy the Reapers and if you’ve choose being, as much as you can, total Paragon or total Renegade, you will get the ‘’Breath Scene.’’  
Now let’s say BioWare make a DLC to see the full ending. You see again the ‘’Breath Scene’’, and then you see how your Shepard move a pile of rock off your face, seeing Shepard gasping for breath. Your Shepard communicate with Joker; which are putting your name in the memorial wall; that you survive and need to get medical attention since you’ve a iron tube stabbing your back and stomach. The Normandy goes back for you and pick you, heading to the Hospital. 

Now, this is when it depends if you choose to have any romance and if you are Renegade or Paragon.

If you’re Renegade and you end up alone, you will be shown with a scene with you in the Normandy, getting ready for a mission.  
And if you’re Renegade and romance anyone you will be in the Normandy, and people like Jack, she will be at your side. But people like Tali, you will communicate with her before going into another mission.

If you’re Paragon and end up alone, you will be your apartment (doesn’t matter if you’ve the Citadel DLC or not) and will look around. Seeing his armor, his weapons, his medals, and then he will look outside. Looking towards the people living and he give a smirk while looking through the window. 

If you’re Paragon and you go with Miranda, you two will be in the apartment. You will be awake in the kitchen, remember everything that happen and how he was so close to loose everything, specially her. But then she comfort him and end with both of them in the kitchen. 

If you go with Jack, you will naked, sitting up on the bed. Jack will wake up and ask you what is up, and you tell him the something similar, but then she just kiss you and get laid with her. 

If you go with Kaidan/Ashley, you will be back on the Normandy private cabin with him/her, and it will show you just getting ready for a mission. Then, he/she will notice something is up and he/she will ask you what is it. You tell him/her what is troubling you and then they kiss you and say you better get this mission done to have sometime together. 

If you go with Liara, you will be in Earth, in a tent with her. The same will happen and then she ask if you prefer stay with her for one day or go out and help. In the after credits scene, the one who is telling the story to the kid is an old Shepard, telling it to his son, while Liara is with them. 

If you with Thane, you will be back in your apartment in the Citadel, with a picture of Thane next to you as well with a empty bottle. You will start talking how much you miss him and you end up crying, but then you stop crying after thinking that this isn’t the way Thane would like to see you and you get up, ending the scene there.

If you go with Garrus, you will be in Earth and he will be in Palaven, rebuilding their worlds. If you choose to meet, you will have a sex scene with him in the private cabin of the Normandy. Then, in the after credits scene, you will be pregnant with Garrus child and you will talk to it about your adventures.

If you go with Steve, you will be in the Normandy, helping all types of people that needed it. And yeah, pretty much the same. 

If you go with Samantha Traynor, Kelly Chambers or Diana Allers, you will get a scene back in the apartment, just having good time while hearing the news that Earth is going good. 

If you go with Tali, you will wake up on a bed, a little shake up, but making sure to not wake up. You’ll slowly stand up and walk towards the balcony and see the sand, rocks and water outside. Tali will wake up and ask you what up, and you will tell her what is it. In that shot, you will see Tali’s face and she will kiss and hug you, saying everything will be fine. 

 

Yeah, that’s it. Tell me what you think and stuff.


End file.
